Renewable energy sources are designed to harvest power from naturally occurring energy sources including wind and sun. Multiple renewable energy sources can be combined in a “farm” to produce and supply electrical power to a grid. The amount of real, reactive, or apparent power produced by each of the renewable energy sources in the farm is a function of the voltage and current produced, and the phase relationship between the voltage and current. For example, when the current (I) and voltage (E) are in phase, real (active) power (P) is produced, and the number of watts produced can be expressed as the scalar multiplication of voltage and current: P=I*E. However, when the current and voltage are not in phase, reactive power (Q) is produced and the number of VARs (volts-amps reactive) produced can be expressed as Q=E*I*sin(α), where α is the phase angle between the voltage and the current. The amount of real power produced when the voltage and current differ in phase may be expressed as P=I*E*cos(α), where the cos(α) is the power factor.
The vector sum of the real power P and reactive power Q is the apparent power (S), and in certain power generation systems, the apparent power may be monitored and utilized to regulate power production. However, control of the phase angle α or the power factor is desirable for maximizing the efficiency, and for keeping current and voltage within safe limits. A need remains for systems and methods for regulating power in renewable energy sources. A further need exists for systems and methods for controlling the power factor in renewable energy sources.